Classes
There are five playable classes in Selesnia, each with their own roles when it comes to PvE and PvP. Each class goes through a promotion at levels 20 and 60. At level 100, each class has a job change where they may choose between two jobs. The five classes are Archer, Fighter, Mage, Trickster and Cleric, and they each play an important part in Selesnia. Each class has the choice between two weapon, except for fighters, who have a choice of three weapons to use. Clerics and fighters also have the ability to use shields. Depending on your job change choice at 100, you will most likely ultimately be forced to use one type of weapon. Archer Archers are a damage dealing class that specialize in bows and crossbows. At level 20, they are promoted to Hawk Archer. At level 60, they are promoted to Scout. At level 100, they have the choice of becoming a Sharpshooter or a Ranger for their job change. Cleric Clerics are a support class that specialize in hammers and maces. Their main job is to keep fellow party members alive with the help of heals and various buffs. At level 20, they are promoted to High Cleric. At level 60, they are promoted to Paladin. At level 100, they have the choice of becoming a Guardian or a Holy Knight. Fighter Fighters can play both a tank or a damage dealing role, depending on their weapon set-up (i.e: one handed sword and shield users tend to be the tanks, while axe users tend to be a more damage dealing). They specialize in one handed swords and shields, two handed swords, and axes. At level 20, they are promoted to Clever Fighter. At level 60, they are promoted to Warrior. At level 100, they have the choice of becoming a Knight or a Gladiator for their job change. Mage Mages are the primary magic class and as such INT is their main stat. Mage weapons of choice are staves, which focus on aim as well as faster attack rate (which is negligible as mages melee damage is all but non existant), and wands, which have a higher damage and crit value. Mages tend to have the highest single target damage of all classes and are the main AoE (Area of Effect) specialists. The downside of a mage is very low defence and health points. At level 20 mages can upgrade to Wizmage. Level 60 sees them become Enchanters and level 100 branches are Wizard and Warlock. Trickster Tricksters are the newest class added. They specialise in high burst damage using a unique system. Some Trickster skills allow them to gather up to seven "souls" from their target while other skills allows them to "unleash" the souls with devastating effect. They have naturally high DEX and their weapons, Claws and Dual swords focus on speed rather than damage. Dual swords have slightly higher damage and claws slightly higher speed. At level 20 Tricksters become Gambits and at Lv60 they upgrade to Renegade. At level 100 they can choose between Spectre and Reaper.